Discussions of Animagi
by Ash Light
Summary: The only time Minerva McGonagal truly feels happy is when she's being taught by her teacher.


**Disclaimer:** I am J. K. Rowling.

I am!

No really, I am!

Honestly! HP is mine!

I'm telling the truth, goddamit!

Oh, fine. I am not J. K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and I have no money for any more chocolate.

But you can read and reviewthis and make a poor fanfic author happy. Is abundant in fluff, and can be taken as AD/MM. Doesn't really change the story.

And I didn't know whether the ages are right, but I know that McGonagal was about the same age as Tom Riddle, and 'Avery' was one of the people that Slughorn told off for having late homework during the famous Horcrux memory. As for Mundungus, Flitwickand Fudge, I have no idea when they were at school. Just bear with me.

------

Albus Dumbledore smiled over the rims of his half-moon glasses at the third year class, "And so, to conclude, I think it would be interesting to tell each other what type of Animagus we think we would be. Yes, Mundungus?"

Mundungus Fletcher withdrew his hand from the air, fingering the frayed cuff, "A chicken, Professor," He announced stoically, "Because my dad says that the 'bloody experimental ones' would make more money than he does."

Dumbledore laughed along with the class, "An interesting idea, though with doubtful morals. Ah…..Filius?"

Filius Flitwick swung his legs from the chair he was perched on, "An eagle, so I could finally master my Levitation spell."

"Cornelius?"

"Aunicorn , Professor," Cornelius Fudge said proudly, "They're a highly magical animal."

Dumbledore raised an eeybrow slightly, "Minerva?"

A tall, studious student looked up from the copy of _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_ she was hastily skimming through, "A cat, Professor," She told him primly, "Not only are they a mammal that the charm works on with little or no trouble, their markings are unique," And then, very quietly, so only Filius, sitting next to her, could hear, "And then perhaps a child would take me in and I'd be loved."

Marcus Avery leaned forward and jabbed her with his wand, "I'd have thought you'd be a dog, McGonagall," He hissed maliciously, "A _female dog_."

Minerva whirled round, "Take that back, you……"

"To be handed in tomorrow!" Dumbledore called, letting Marcus slide back to his place, "A short essay on the Animagus you think you'd turn into, and why. And," His blue eyes twinkled, "Let's keep it light, shall we?"

The class, chattering and laughing, began to depart. Swinging his bag into Filius' head, Marcus strode across the classroom, "See you later McGonnagal," He snarled.

Dumbledore bent down to collect in last week's homework. Smiling slightly as he read Mundungus' latest excuse, '_My Puffskein ate it, Professor_,', he was interrupted by a shy cough.

"Excuse me…..Professor?"

The teacher turned round to see Minerva McGonnagal, looking smaller than usual and twisting her hands around in front of her, "Yes, Minerva?"

"I just……I wanted to say….." She looked up and smiled slightly, "I wanted to say I think you're a brilliant Professor, and when I become a Transfiguration Professor I'm going to be just like you." She beamed, and sprinted out the door.

Dumbledore's blue eyes became rather watery for a second, before he coughed and turned back to Cornelius Fudge's essay.

------- 18 years later ------

"It's brilliant to have you on the teaching staff, Minerva!" Filius Flitwick, now known under the dignified title of _Professor_, squeaked, shaking the blushing thirty-two year old by the hand, "Pretty boring here, actually, without our brainbox!"

Horace Slughorn, who'd made up the famous 'Slug Club' club in their fifth year, forcing Minerva and Filius to join, clapped her warmly on the back, "Splendid for you to join us Minerva, splendid!" He said jollily, "I was wondering when you'd join us, talent like yours!"

Rubeus Hagrid shuffled up next, and pulled Minerva into a bear-hug which left her feet dangling two feet off the ground, "Miner – I mean, Professor," He smiled tearily and put her down, leaving Minerva staggering, "We'll all be happy to have yeh workin' with us…."

"Minerva McGonnagal," A warm voice rang out. The other three turned round and stepped back to make way for Albus Dumbledore. He beamed down at the woman, "It is with great pleasure that I welcome you, for the second time, to Hogwarts."

Minerva smiled up at the great man who had taught her for seven years, "Thank you Professor," She said, and with all her heart, she meant it.

----

Fluff galore, eh? Please review. And possibly send chocolates.


End file.
